110814doiracenia
09:01 GT: "Lily's Dad!" Acenia barges in, wearing a worried expression. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:01 GA: "chick with the broom! hey, you look like you just saw something worrying, whats up?" 09:02 GT: "You are a computer person in our world. Are you a computer person in this world?" 09:02 GA: "yeah, why, someone get stuck in a digital well?" 09:03 GT: "No, my mom says that I can find out who downloaded my file if I know someone who is smart with computers." 09:03 GA: "er, that sounds like either literally someone with good computers or she was hinting that it was jack" 09:04 GT: "You're not the amazing computer hacker that Lily brags about constantly?" 09:04 GA: "well, i am, but the 'guy whos *thing* is computers' would be jack, another twink" 09:04 GA: "if anyone was stealing files, itd be him." 09:05 GT: "I don't know where to find him and I don't ... want that answer." 09:05 GT: "Can you please look?" 09:05 GT: She hands her YLIP to him. 09:05 GA: "uh, sure." Dina takes it and looks it over. "nice piece of tech" 09:06 GT: The file pulled up on the screen is her Primer. 09:07 GT: "Someone took and I didn't really want them to. So I need to know who has it..." 09:08 GA: "okay, ill see if i can track it back, but i can only do that if they used this device" 09:09 GA: "like if they used a duped one or an alternate timeline one to find your super secret thing youre outta luck" 09:10 GT: "How would I know?" 09:10 GA: "i dunno, im probably not good enough to figure it out anyway" 09:11 GT: Acenia begins to hyperventilate and pace. 09:11 GA: "um, okay, brutal honesty probably not making you feel better..." 09:12 GA: "i guess i did just delete a guy like a little while ago, i can probably do it" 09:12 GA: (( should we ask ll for a roll? )) 09:12 GT: (( plz? )) 09:13 GA: (( ive um. never done that before. )) 09:13 GT: (( i will ask )) 09:13 GA: (( okay thanks )) 09:13 GA: "do you have any skill points in computers?" 09:14 GT: (( CLL: before next session )) 09:14 GT: "No... I had to get lots of help from clippy..." 09:14 GA: "...what?" 09:14 GA: "is clippy on this thing?" 09:15 GT: "When we entered? No! He's on the computer in my room on base! He put lots of useful search bars on it and a cute monkey." 09:17 GA: "ummm... okay, remind me when we get back to base to fix up your computer too." 09:17 GA: (( what exactly is the ylip? )) 09:18 GT: (( its like a fancy twink tablet that is activated by blood. )) 09:18 GT: (( the young lady's illustrated primer. so it kinda. helps her learn stuff about her culture i guess. )) 09:18 GA: (( did acenia already activate it? )) 09:18 GT: (( yeah. enjoy that dotmatrix font )) 09:21 GA: "okay, well, ill set up some metasyntactic variable modulo minifloppies to mouse around for whoever was muddling with your machoflops" 09:21 GA: "might take a few minutes though" 09:22 GT: Acenia blinks a lot. "........ok" 09:23 GA: "you see, it works by filtering out the fd leaks and flavoring the flypage until a followup file request value shows who did it" 09:23 GT: "flypaper?" 09:24 GT: she tilts her head much like a confused puppy. 09:24 GA: "er, its like a banner" 09:24 GA: (( did she eat a puppy yet )) 09:25 GT: (( nope. )) 09:25 GA: (( eheheh )) 09:25 GT: (( it has a name now. its hard to eat )) 09:25 GA: "anyway, everything i just said is nonsense and i'll know who did it in a bit, just gotta wait for the calculations to process." 09:27 GA: "so you and maenam's kid together? he was pretty... like, you know, heroicy, how couples tend to do." 09:28 GT: "It was nice! I would have been another skull on that staff were it not for him and the others." 09:29 GA: "eesh, yeah. everyone worked together well, though, when it really mattered, and we're lucky we got you out mostly unscathed." 09:30 GT: "Oh, bitemarks are not a big deal at all." She shrugs. 09:32 GA: Dina nods sagely. 09:34 GA: "the only worrying thing, though, is that mari now has that staff. it could be all kinds of haunted!" 09:34 GT: "It's totally haunted!" 09:34 GT: "With Me!" 09:35 GA: "uh, that... could you maybe explain?" 09:36 GT: "I'm haunting that staff. Well... The skulls at least." 09:37 GA: "but there was every aspect, and your skull is in your head still... assuming shenanigans are going on, then." 09:37 GA: "so why didnt you take the staff?" 09:38 GT: "Mari took the staff... and Sami promised it back. I wanted to talk to Me before I left." 09:38 GT: She shakes her head. 09:38 GA: "why does mari even have the staff?" 09:38 GA: "wait, shes deans kid, right?" 09:38 GA: "motherfucker. we need to get that staff away from her, shes probably plotting with jack. thats what dean did." 09:56 GT: "What." 09:56 GT: "I accidentally killed her dad. I don't think she'll give it back." 09:56 GA: "okay, okay, so like jack was the big bad of our session, right? killin peeps left and right. but dean defected to jacks side, and jack promptly killed him anyway, but he was a backstabbing piece of shit and mari might be too." 09:56 GA: "also hahah nice" 09:59 GT: "Okay. Uhm. So if it's really likely to be the Jack person that stole my thing, can you tell me more about him?" 10:03 GA: "sure! i dont know his whole backstory, but; he was a programmer class twink, and godos gave him the power to hack the universe. he killed libby, scarlet, and the herald, but libby didnt die, and he damned scarlet to be eternally remade in each session as a dead lady on derse." 10:04 GT: "Wow, that's... awful. Why is he still alive?" 10:04 GA: "he also, without knowing, doomed libby to an eternity of... serving the horrorterrors, i think, and shes been alive for a gazillion years so shes probably off her knocker a bit. but anyway, jack would go to sessions trying to find people stupid enough to let him in so that he could get another classpect." 10:05 GA: "eventually, he found someone stupid enough: dean fucking... uh, whatever deans last name is. and then he was a lord of doom, a huge sociopath, masqueraded as my best friend for a while but stole all memory of it and killed me and ryspor violently, killed most of our other friends, then we had to do battle with him and eventually managed to defeat him through bullshit, hacks, omniscience, and time 10:05 GA: travel." 10:06 GT: "Who did time travel?" 10:06 GA: "hes actually dead, but sami made a deal with the horrorterrors to bring beaus ghost back- which, also brought jacks ghost back. hes stuck on the ark, supposedly, but he's almost certainly hacked a way around that and is plotting a way to defeat us all." 10:06 GA: "also, he might have had good inentions the whole time? and kate did time travel, in conjunction with a hack i put on maenam, to dupe like infinite maenams and samis." 10:06 GA: *intentions 10:07 GT: "Wh... what title does Jack have?" 10:07 GA: "god tier thief of time originally, and fucking tlaloc let him god tier as a lord of doom. lords are like cheaty impossible classes." 10:08 GT: "Oh! Oh good." Acenia sighs a breath of relief. 10:08 GA: "but im pretty sure with hacks he could get any, to be honest" 10:08 GT: She immediately spaces out. Staring at the wall in shock. 10:09 GA: "uhh... but he might have to be let into another session to do so" 10:09 GA: "so if thats a bad thing you dont want, its probably fine?" 10:09 GT: "He's not like... an Emperor or anything, right?" 10:10 GA: "well, i think he was the last male twink alive, and im sure he could make himself an emperor" 10:10 GT: "I'm gonna... go... " 10:10 GT: She motions for her YLIP back. 10:10 GA: "er, dont you want to know who did it?" 10:11 GT: She shrugs and leaves the YLIP with him. "I need to... lay down..." 10:11 GA: "and uh... look, if youre worried about him, like, filling your primer or whatever, i dont think he did?" 10:11 GA: "crap, i really should have levelled empathy. okay, acenia, dont worry, itll be fine?" 10:12 GT: She waves and leaves the room. 10:12 GA: "uh. bye then. feel... better?"